Mad Love (Kou Mukami x Reader)
by Darknessdeepdown
Summary: She was entirely made of lies. She acted to be happy yet Kou's eye saw through her facade. If only he had interpreted the real meaning of her truth, he would've been saved of all this mental trauma. That day a monster fell for a monster


Despite his arrogant disposition, Kou couldn't help but stop to stare at her. Her (H/L) (H/C) hair bounced behind her as she chirped and frolicked with her company. She was rosy red with glee and laughter coursing through her. Sugar and spice and everything nice, huh ?

BUT

...his eye was always truthful.

She was a lie.

Everything she was right now, everything she stood for, every word leaving her rosette lips, was a down-right lie. Yet, her disguise so perfect, even Kou had to appreciate; the loss of such eye blessed by Heinz himself, would've made him clueless like all others to the existence of such a perfect liar.

You'd look at her and never believe. She seemed to radiate an aura of utter pureness but such innocent notoriety. Her laugh was like chiming wind chimes affected by air, her smile shimmering, curling up her soft lips into a contagious disease. And her eyes, glimmered like twinkling stars, like timeless opals, flawless, defect less, as iridescent as an infant's can be ,born moments before.

And Kou realized what a beautiful contradiction she was. His eyes were always absolute to reality and the aura of the girl who ignited such a beautiful atmosphere was actually a gloomy murky gray with undertones of the conflicting blues and reds seemingly clashing for dominance yet merging into their own doom of purple mud tainting her more than ever. A great urge to corner her and make her spill all of her facade was building up inside him and Ruki who understood his 'brother' well, noticed his disturbingly peaking interest in this human.

He was getting so attracted to this fake entity in front of him. He wanted to learn of what made her be this way, so dark yet light, harmless yet lethal, and utterly fatal.

He watched her excuse herself to her group of rowdy teens before making her way to the bar. Though when she was about to pass him, he unconsciously grabbed at her arm. It was only a soft symbol, for her to take notice of him, yet the reaction she elicited seemed to raise his doubts even more. She flinched terribly at the contact as if it was toxic though it was all only supposed to be soothing. Her impossible control over her real emotions, genuine intentions faltered though momentarily and in that moment the invisible aura around her made itself more prominent, making her eyes sparkling like a fresh spring, dull and darken into a muddle of deadness only caused by shattering pain.

"I'm Kou Mukami." He simply uttered, utterly mesmerized by the beauty of her flawed form, completely forgetting of his own ostentatious persona at her reaction and he tightened his fingers around her wrist, maybe even protectively for a reason he'd rather he didn't recall.

But until now she had quickly caught herself in her vulnerability and she smiled her lips yet again curling into a faultless lie.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm (l/n) (y/n)."

He was almost taken aback at her demeanor as if he expected her to fall to her truth and cry out yet she didn't. Of course she couldn't, if she maintained herself so long, All today was for her, was a mere obstacle.

"I couldn't help but notice..." He said rather timidly which didn't suit the confident 'S' Kou was. She nodded encouragingly at him to continue what he was saying.

"...That you're lying."

Her eyebrows rose up in pure vexation.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not a happy person, if anything, you should be depressed. You've been lying ever since you entered the room."

She was taken by surprise at how this conversation with an almost stranger at a bar was going. She forced herself to keep on her smile.

"I-I think you're mistaken. I actually have nothing to be depressed about!" She forcibly made herself say realizing how hard it was. It was easier to act like nothing is wrong in the world than saying it out to yourself, proving to yourself how far you've come in the art of deception which was much so shameful.

"Lie." He only said and it made her heart for the first time in a long while tremble as if she had been caught doing a crime.

"W-Who are you to decide whether I lie or not?! I'll have you know I'm actually happy at how my life if which is also none of your business!"

"Lie."

It was starting to irk her a bit. No one had ever interrogated her like that. 'Are you ok?' They'd ask. 'Just dandy!' She'd reply and that was all to the end of it. They believed every lie off of her mouth which used to make her sick to the stomach for lying who she was. Not anymore though.

Yet this man….

"I don't have time for this." She huffed in annoyance and he almost smirked at getting a proper reaction out of her as she almost walked away.

Almost.

"All your lies are clearly pasted on your face. Do you really think you're actually fooling anyone?" He chuckled coldly, loving this game.

She stopped in her tracks much to his enjoyment. He was expecting a reaction very similar to getting her even more riled up and defensive.

Oh how wrong he was.

Oh how unlucky he was.

For getting involved with the wrong person.

"I do believe." She said quietly. He stopped to stare at her back to him.

"Huh?"

"I do believe I've fooled everyone perfectly." She repeated.

"How can you be so sure? I figured you out." He said in disdain.

She slowly turned around to him.

"Just one stranger doesn't matter, does it?"

Kou's dual coloured eyes widened at her face, his jaw almost hitting the floor. Now he knew what murky purple stood for.

"Kou, wasn't it?" She simply smiled yet this one was much different than her rest. Her sweet face had contorted into a twisted expression only suited on psychopaths yet for the first time Kou noticed that she seemed at home. Her head had tilted to one side, her eyes nor bright nor dulled yet emitting a wicked glow as they stared Kou down. He was a vampire but that didn't stop him from feeling immensely wary of this girl. He was even starting to doubt her very humanity.

"Since, you're ever the detective, taking pride in messing with people, how do you feel after seeing your evidence upfront, Mukami Kou?" Her tone of voice had taken a certain eeriness that promised only pain, making an involuntary shudder run down his spine. She was mocking him for his tactlessness and conceit and he remembered Ruki once reprimanding him.

"Pride Hath its fall Kou." He had warned, That hypocrite had.

She stalked to him painfully slow, letting her heels make a clacking sound as he watched in nerve wracking anticipation.

Her slender finger slid from the shell of his ears to the tip of his jaw as her morally corrupt eyes kept him under her observation.

"Why so quiet?" She whispered in wicked seduction.

"You were right. Doesn't that make you feel superior?"

He let his eyes drift off to where his other 'brothers' were but before he could she grabbed his face harshly making him devote all his attention to her.

"Does that feed the big ego of the scum that lives off of other people's pain?" She teased, her eyes focused on his horrified expression cold-bloodedly as her nails dug in the soft flesh of his well-catered face.

He was speechless. He had been rendered speechless. His eye hadn't been wrong, no, it was his own fault to not carefully use such a precious gift to its full capabilities. To understand the real meaning of this power. The consequences of his actions. And now...this girl was certain to make a prey of him.

"Hey! (Y/N)!" A boy of the same age as them rushed to the both of them and Kou felt the grip on his face loose all intensity, the earlier torture inducing action now one seemingly of affection.

"Where were you? You were supposed to be back 20 minutes ago!"

Kou looked up to find her face back to that charming expression, her eyes back to the sweet naivety.

"Oh! I apologize, I lost track of time." She acted flustered and embarrassed though he knew that was the least of what she was feeling right now.

"And this stranger had a stain on his face and I just had to help him." She laughed in unattainable innocence and (b/N) smiled.

"You're too nice (Y/N). Let's go now." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to where the group was but before she completely left her lips moved. Kou gasped. And then he was solitary in the presence of her words still echoing.

"I might be a liar but you're the pathetic one who will never be liked for his real self."

She had smiled at him in the demented dark way and whispered.

"You only exist until your looks do, superficial piece of shit. Then no one will want you."

He would never forget (y/N) (L/N). Or her words. Or her pain shattered eyes. Or the monster she had bred herself into.

And for the first time in his life Mukami Kou discovered how the more twisted and insane he could be.

To fall for a monster who only scarred him forever with her words.

If only I had broken you, before you had broken me. But revenge is best served cold, (Y/n). Even you are going to face the consequences of trying to threaten Satan himself.

Ruki who had overheard everything had expected Kou to be destroyed yet Kou smiled.

That chilled him to the very bone.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Follow for more Kou Mukami! And don't forget to leave your views! Thanks for reading!

-DDD


End file.
